


All The Stars- A Thor Ragnarok AU

by darkness_in_the_soul



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: But Cool Powers Though, But he’s also sensitive, DFAB Original Character, Dark Loki, Dark Thor, Dominant Loki, Dominant Thor, F/M, Incorrect Ragnarok, Its my AU, I’ll stop now, Loki x OC x Thor, Multi, Mutant OC, My poor OC, Obsessive Loki, Obsessive Thor, Polyamory, Probably ooc, They’re obsessive, Thor Ragnarok AU, Yandere Loki, Yandere Thor, actually Thor and Loki are definitely OOC, my take on Loki, oh well, slightly abusive, submissive OC, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness_in_the_soul/pseuds/darkness_in_the_soul
Summary: Falling down a 'rabbit hole' sends Freya hurtling through time and space to Sakaar, an odd alien planet with a sky of different stars. She remains the Grandmaster's favourite treasure, her mutant gift of an Earth affinity giving her the name 'Flower.'For a while, life seemed better here on Sakaar, living as a magician of sorts, regularly entertaining the Grandmaster with her talents. That is, until a certain green god of mischief turns up on Sakaar with real powers and abilities. With his obsession with human subordination never fulfilled, he turns to his newest gift from the Grandmaster- a timid little mutant girl with a profound bond with nature, to bend to his will. Thor arrives, and becomes equally infatuated with her, but will Loki share his newest obsession?Slightly Yandere Vibes.This will be a dark ficLoki x OC x ThorAs seen on my Wattpad and FanFiction accounts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to AO3, but have used Wattpad and FanFiction for a while now so I thought I’d start posting some of my stories on here.
> 
> Some warnings:
> 
> This story will contain some Non-Con elements. Loki is abusive, he is dark. He is also sensitive. As is Thor. Both are Out of Character. It is an AU so the story will NOT follow the plot of the Ragnarok movie. There are also technical inaccuracies, I don’t know the movie well enough to directly replicate real conversations and moments from the film, but I have referenced some moments best I can. Again, it’s a work of fiction and an AU so try to read it completely separate from the movies.

* * *

Her mind was fuzzy, unfocused, unable to process anything other than the fact that she was not _home_. This was not Earth, and the sky she lay under was not the same one she had woken up under this morning. It was different. Though dark in appearance, and dotted with the familiar twinkle of millions of stars, the appearance of three different moons told her this was not the same sky she knew. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. She almost entertained the thought of this being a dream, but the pain that exploded in her back told her otherwise.

She was in a landfill of some sort, splayed on her back, unable and unwilling to get up and fully gauge her surroundings. She shakily lifted her hand toward the unfamiliar purple moon that shone so bright above her, watching as the hand multiplied and blurred in her hazy vision.

How had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was falling down an endless hole. Had this been where it ended? A distorted reality on the other side? Her mind was too frazzled to truly debate such a heavy topic now so she instead looked back up toward the sky, toward the stars that she felt she knew so well.

She stayed that was for what felt like hours, before the sound of approaching footsteps snapped her from her daydreams. Turning her head slowly, she saw a large green figure, familiar to her from a distant memory, but not easily memorable in her fragile state.

He picked her up with strong large hands and she whimpered pitifully at the pain that blossomed at the movement. The last she registered before the black abyss were a pair of dark eyes.

////////

She woke to the sound of a manly squeal.

"She's perfect," An enthusiastic voice proclaimed.

"I haven't had a mortal human stumble upon Sakaar in millennia" He continued.

' _Sakaar? Is that what this place is?’_

She fluttered her eyes open in quiet panic. Who had she been taken to?

The sight that greeted her did little to qualm her nerves. In front of her sat an older man on a throne. He had on gold finery with odd blue lining around his eyes and on his lip. He looked upon her with a manic excitement, his eyes taking up her from hungrily.

"Hello, little mortal."

Her mouth was too dry to formulate words, so she instead looked at him in fear, begging him with her wide violet eyes to not hurt her. She was strapped to what seemed to be an upright platform, dressed in the same white dress she had worn before she fell here, her arms and legs twined in the flowered vines from her home. She was glad they were still wrapped around her, her small piece of home.

"Though, you don't look much like a mortal." He said doubtfully coming closer to her.

She shrank back fearfully as he come closer, the vines growing thicker and winding round her protectively.

"What is this?" His voice lilted in excitement.

"Are you a magician?" He asked deeply, reaching to stroke her cheek in wonder.

She shook her head quickly, hoping he would leave her alone soon.

"But you are clearly not a human, your eyes. They're exquisite." He murmured.

"M-mutant..." she whispered past her dry throat, aware of how small and fragile she sounded.

"Mutant! A human mutant!" He exclaimed loudly, startling her.

"What can you do?" He demanded, holding her chin tightly so that she was faced with his intense stare.

"I-I, n-nature," she stuttered out, shrinking back from his terrifying closeness.

He looked down at the vines and pink flowers that wound decoratively around her limbs, stopping at the flowers that entwined delicately in her ebony hair.

Without saying a word, he unclasped her restraints.

"Show me." He implored, stepping back expectantly.

She shakily stood to her feet, looking around the room fearfully. She reached out a hand watching as it shook pitifully in the air, before growing a small thornless red rose in her palm, handing it out to him fearfully.

He took it from her, entranced.

"What more can you do?" He pressed, coming closer.

She couldn't do this here, she needed to be outside, she needed fresh air.

"O-outside..." she murmured weakly, worried to set him off. This man was so clearly unstable.

There was a pause, before he grabbed her wrist, tightly pulling her behind him as he walked quickly, impatiently to the door that lay behind them. He led her, too quickly for her to take account of where they were going, outside to a clearing. They seemed to have been in a frightfully high tower before, and now were behind it in a dry patch of land that was disturbingly sparse of any life.

He threw her to the ground and stepped back impatiently.

"Show. Me." He demanded again.

She sat up gingerly as pain blossomed in the elbow she fell on. She crossed her legs and dug her hands into the dry dirt beneath her, willing the life that had been absent for so long to return. Her hands warmed , and she allowed a small smile at the feeling of sprouting grass and new life, as the smell of meadows and trees and flowers enveloped her.

It felt like hours before she opened her eyes, but she knew it had only been minutes. The man stood were he had before, except now he looked awe struck. She allowed herself to look around now, at the life she had just cultivated.

What was once an expanse of bare dirt was a garden of vibrant colour, with varieties of trees, sprouting with fresh red apples, pears and lemons. Bushes of berries and wildflowers, both common and rare, grew in abundance. It was truly a sight to see, and her heart swelled with the familiar sight.

"Beautiful." She looked back at him, only to meet his own gaze.

"Truly remarkable," he said awed. He beckoned his finger, and she reluctantly stepped toward him, her eyes swimming in fear.

"What's your name?" He asked her and her heart dropped as she realised she had no way of answering him.

"I-I don't remember." She said quietly, looking down to her bare feet.

He lifted her chin.

"Flower." He decided. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, her heart thundering in her chest.

"I am the grandmaster, and you have stumbled upon Sakaar, the place of the found. This is your home now. You must tend to this garden, and I will in return, provide you with riches and accommodation." He declared stepping back from her.

She couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes as he stepped away, turning to once reenter the towering skyscraper.


	2. Chapter 2

She had stayed this way for a couple of years now. At least, she thought she had. The little tallies she had marked in her small notebook she had been gifted did little to give an accurate representation of time. The days felt far longer than any earth day, the five suns that graced the sky stayed high in the sky for almost double the time her earth sun did.

Life was menial here on Sakaar. She remained the Grandmaster's treasure, thankfully locked away and safe, tending regularly to the garden, which had grown thrice the size since she had arrived. She was urged to perform her 'magic' to any company the Grandmaster had, and required to dance before the Champions fight. She would twirl and leap gracefully onto the battleground, much like a little wood nymph, earning deafening screams from the crowds before she took her place up in the V.I.P box, on the left of the Grandmaster, to watch countless challengers face the mighty Champion.

She had recognised on her second stay in Sakaar that the Grandmaster's champion was none other than The Hulk himself.

———— FLASHBACK————

He had stood in the cover of a shadow in the cool evening and watched as she tended to the newly budding garden. She'd felt the heavy stare on her and turned fearfully, backing herself up into a tall apple tree. He had not been the first to investigate the Grandmaster's newest treasure and the hungry, predatory stares she had received all day had made her excessively paranoid.

"H-hello?" She called to the tall figure.

He stepped forward and realisation dawned on her instantly.

The tall green figure looked oddly shy considering his size, as he stepped sheepishly forward looking longingly at the garden she had made.

"Home?" His deep voice rumbled uncertainly.

She smiled softly, stepping away from the apple tree. "It does remind one of Earth, doesn't it?" she said softly, wistfully.

"Earth no like Hulk" He said sadly, stopping in his tracks looking at her apprehensively.

Her brow furrowed delicately.

"Earth loves Hulk. You're our hero." She said softly, smiling at him.

"People scared of Hulk." He said, coming slightly closer to the garden.

She patted the space next to where she was sitting, smiling in encouragement.

"They just don't understand." She said, reaching her hand up toward the tree. A branch with a particularly big red apple twisted down to her hand obediently. She picked the apple holding it out to him.

He shuffled forward before sitting next to her, taking the apple and eating it. He groaned in appreciation.

"Hulk miss Earth, but people here love Hulk." He said, torn.

She lay back on the grass, looking up at the night sky. She understood his inner debate. She missed home too. The people at home were not different from Sakaar; they were backward, violent and selfish. The only difference was that Sakaar celebrated her differences, Earth hated them. But, the nature, that could not be more different between the two realms. Earth, though struggling, was still endlessly beautiful. Sakaar, well Sakaar was a junkyard. The only piece of green in Sakaar was the being sitting next to her and the garden she created.

"Earth was beautiful." She whispered wistfully.

Hulk lay down next to her, looking up at the sky in the same manner she did.

"Sakaar beautiful too. You make it beautiful. Like Earth." She smiled at his compliment.

"Thanks, Big Guy," She said softly.

"It is nice to have a friend from home" She continued, smiling at him.

"Friend?" He questioned carefully.

She held out a wild daisy to him. "Friend."

He smiled softly, twining the flower into the woven necklace he wore.

"Hulk never have friend before."

"Neither have I."

They fell into a comfortable silence, gazing wistfully up at the sky that looked so different from home.

\--------- BACK TO PRESENT————

She felt lucky, though it was exhausting and a little degrading performing for the Grandmaster like an obedient pet, she was grateful for the high position she held. Most that came to Sakaar were forced to become slaves or fighters. It was rare to become so favoured, and to be completely fair, she didn't mind what she did. It was refreshing to be able to express her abilities so freely, and the sky scraper was much more homier to live in now; over the two years she had slowly decorated, on the request of the Grandmaster, and it now inhabited plants and flowers of all kinds, filling it with a myriad of colours and a fresh exotic scent. Her own quarters had been transformed into its own plant sanctuary, with her deciding to forego the queen-size bed she had been so generously gifted, for a den of leaves and vines suspended high in some indoor trees.

In absolute reality, it should not be possible for plants to grow this way, nor survive without sun and water. But this was her gift, and so plants lived as long as she did, growing and shaping to her will, thriving off her own life essence. Her only real complaint about Sakaar was the name she was so creatively given. 'Flower' would not have been among her first choices, but she had little complain about, she guessed, considering she had not been given a name before. It was nice being given an identity other than 'Mutant'.

"You've been summoned." One of the slave girls interrupted her thoughts. Hastily stowing away her notebook, she leapt from her 'bed', coming over to the girl fearfully.

"Do you know why? I'm not usually summoned this early." She asked the girl, looking to her whiteless eyes, trying not to shiver at the black abyss that stared so hatefully toward her.

The slave smirked, almost hatefully.

"Word is, the Grandmaster has found a Magician, a real one, that can do more than just grow a few plants." She whispered hatefully.

Fear struck Flower's heart and she stepped back fearfully as though she had been struck.

"Y-You mean..." She whispered.

"You're getting replaced." The slave finished spitefully, taking joy in the smaller woman's fear.

Flower stumbled forward, a deep seated dread in her stomach as she navigated her way to The Grandmaster's chambers.

She couldn't be getting replaced could she? Could there really be another that could do what she did and more? She entered the audience chamber with her head lowered, kneeling in front of the throne respectfully.

"Ahh, my flower! She is of the same kind you tried to conquer, sorcerer!" The Grandmaster's long finger lifted her head by the chin. Her wide violet eyes looked into his eyes fearfully and he laughed jovially.

"Still so skittish! Is all her kind like this?" He asked, looking at her with an endearing smile.

"One could only wish. The humans were vile, outspoken and entitled." The new deep voice, caught her attention and she gasped at the sight of him.

"Y-you?" She asked, scuttling back in fear.

Before her, sitting to the right of the Grandmaster was Loki. The god that had come to Earth in attempts to conquer it. He was dressed in a suit, his dark hair slicked back, slouched in his seat comfortably. His eyes appraised her hungrily.

The Grandmaster laughed at her fear.

"You recognise him?" He questioned excitedly.

She nodded, still slowly backing up. She hit something hard and gasped looking behind her. It was Loki, and she squeaked flinching away.

"Little mortal, why are you so scared of me?" He chuckled stepping forward toward her.

Thorned vines grew around her protectively as she shuffled away from him.

"Exquisite." He said, coming closer to her, looking upon her hungrily, grabbing her ankle, stopping her pursuit.

"What is this ability you have?" He asked in awe.

She didn't answer instead choosing to play with the flowers that entwined the white dress she wore, trying to ignore the fear she felt so deeply.

They were interrupted by loud clapping.

"You like your gift?" Questioned the Grandmaster.

Loki looked upon her again, drinking in her petite form, slightly shaking in fear, wide violet eyes looking up at his own tearfully.

"I love it." He affirmed smirking at the older man.


	3. Chapter 3

She shrank back in fear.

"G-gift?" She stuttered, hoping she had misheard.

"Yes, little one. The Grandmaster has so generously gifted me his greatest treasure as a sign of goodwill." Loki cooed, reaching down to the petite woman.

Frozen in shock, she let herself be lifted into his arms, as tears blurred her vision. Her heart thundered loudly in her chest as her mind raced, jumbled and unclear in her fear.

"Please, not him!" She begged the Grandmaster from Loki's arms, tears falling down her cheeks like crystal waterfalls.

The older man just smiled almost sadly to her, patting her trembling arm in pity.

"You truly are such a delicate creature! You will still be well taken care of, being a sorcerer's concubine is of the highest honour!" The Grandmaster said to her kindly, as if she were the luckiest girl in the world.

Her stomach twisted and the room span as his words sank in, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson.

"C-concubine? You mean..." she trailed off, feeling sick.

Loki chucked, the sound vibrating through her.

"Yes, you will be my pet, little one. To answer my _every_ whim." He whispered into her ear crudely.

She cringed away whimpering, beginning to lightly cry.

"No, please, just let me go!" She begged to no one, her heart hammering in desperation.

"Hush now pet, there is no need to make such a fuss. We will be taking our leave now, I wish to get my pet used to her new quarters." Loki announced the last part to the Grandmaster, not waiting for a reply before he swung on his heel, carrying his little pet back through the dark corridor.

He loved the way she trembled in his arms, the way she was just so _tiny_. Loki was rather tall anyway, but this midgardian was certainly small, no more than 5'2. She looked even smaller, curled fearfully in his strong and lean arms.

She reminded him of a little wood nymph, in a small white dress, with flowers and vines entwined decoratively round her pale bare legs and arms. Her long raven hair was almost wild in appearance, curly and covered in flowers of all colours. He had to admit she was was exceptionally beautiful, far exceeding the beauty of even the prettiest Asgardian women.

He especially loved her wide violet eyes. He had never seen such eyes on a Midgardian before. He never understood why the mortals on Midgard chose to have such adversity to the mutants they produced. They were sure signs of evolution, something to be celebrated.

Loki wished more Midgardians behaved like the one in his arms right now. She was so submissive, and his blood sang for it. He thrived on her fear, her tears. He didn't want to physically harm her, but he expected her to quiver at his mere dominance, to quake before his sheer power over her. He _needed_ it.

The mortals on Earth craved subservience, he knew they did, just as he craved dominance. Yet, they proceeded to fight his attempt at world domination. Loki couldn't quite forgo his desire to rule Midgard, but the little human in his arms would sate his desires for now. 

He once again looked down upon her face, hungrily drinking in her beautiful features. Full luscious lips, a small button nose. High, soft cheekbones. Long thick eye lashes, that cast crescents on her cheeks as her eyes fluttered closed in fear delicately.

He was already addicted to her, he could tell. It was difficult to keep his gaze off her. She was like the finest art, perfect in every way. He could already feel a bubble of possessiveness festering inside of him. He would not be giving this mortal up, that was for certain. She was entirely his now.

He gently charmed the door open to his chambers. The Grandmaster was certainly generous to Loki, enamoured with his tricked and magic, and further impressed by his Asgardian heritage and royalty. Indeed, Loki had the older man tightly in his palm. Though utterly insane, the man was easily manipulated, and in no time Sakaar would be completely under Loki's control.

It was not a bad outcome, he supposed. It would take some time to come to fruition, he had to carefully scheme the Grandmasters demise once Loki's place as his right hand man was carefully constructed. With Asgard lost and Earth currently out his reach, Sakaar was an acceptable substitute. He also had his newest 'gift' to occupy him. He smiled in satisfaction. Yes, things were certainly beginning to look his way now.

He placed his little pet on his large bed gently, smiling softly as she curled in a small ball. His smile widened however, as the appearance of many plants and vines growing around the small girl entered his vision. Soon, she was surrounded by a myriad of different wildflowers, grown around her small form protectively.

The sight took his breath away, and made his heart ache in grief. The flowers were similar to those his mother used to grow. He had helped her, spending many days under the sun helping her bring life to many plants of all colours. But even powerful, his mother couldn't nurture this many plants to life at once. And certainly not in the centre of a dark bedroom. This little mortal was truly special indeed.

He stepped toward her, looking softly into her violet orbs that peeked out toward him fearfully. He reached forward, picking a flower close to her face, staring at the red plant thoughtfully, as he held it between his fingers.

"This...ability of yours. How does it work?" He asked her, trying to withhold the burning curiosity that threatened to leak into his voice.

"I-I grow plants." She answered quietly.

"How?" He pushed, imploring her to divulge her secrets.

"I-I don't know, I just can." She answered helplessly, not knowing much of her ability.

"Do you need to water your creations? Expose them to the sun?" He asked thoughtfully, wondering how long the flower in his grasp would survive without soil and sunlight.

"N-no. All nature that surrounds me lives as long as I do, no soil or sunlight needed." She answered him honestly, stroking the plants that surrounded her protectively.

"I see." Loki said, looking upon her again. How could this little mortal serve as the sole life source of nature? It had taken lots of magic and sunlight to cultivate the plants he and mother grew in Asgard.

He walked over to the small girl, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to her curled up form.

"You know what I expect of you, yes?" He questioned her bluntly.

She gulped, looking up at him under her long lashes. His blood heated pleasurably at the look she gave him, and his member throbbed painfully. How could one look so innocent and desirable at the same time?

"I will not be your sex slave" she hissed toward him, her eyes narrowed angrily. The violet in her eyes burned bright and he almost smirked at her newfound fire.

He liked this feisty side of her.

"You will be whatever I deem you to be." He growled, leaning forward to cage her between his arms.

"I. Will. Not." She snarled, kicking him hard in his throbbing groin.

Pain unlike Loki had ever experienced flourished in his crotch and he groaned, falling to his knees.

She lept off the bed and out her flowery comfort away from the groaning Prince. Her heart raced in her chest as fear overtook her previous anger. What had she done? She back up slightly at the sight of his furious glowing green gaze.

"Come. Now." He pointed to his feet, as he stood to his full height once again.

She shook her head fearfully, taking a small step backwards. Her hands came up in a placating gesture as a desperate apology escaped her lips.

"Come here." He growled deeply, stepping toward her angrily.

She took a step back again, shaking her head as she whimpered a constant stream of apologies.

He snarled toward her in fury before stomping toward her shaking frame in impatience. She backed away quickly, wailing in fear as her back hit a wall. Loki smiled evilly as he trapped his prey between his furious frame.

"I'm sorry." She tried again, her voice coming out shaky and weak.

He grabbed her jaw tightly in his large hands, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. She shrunk back into the wall at his angry gaze.

"You will be punished." He spat angrily, gripping her wrist in a breakable hold. She whimpered to him, begging him to let up, urging him that her wrist was to break, but he just squeezed harder until she quietened down to simple whimpers.

"Do that ever again, and I will break both your wrists, and then your legs, so that you're unable to move for months." He whispered in her ear harshly. Tears leaked down her cheeks at his promise and she shivered in fear. She apologised one last time and he finally let her wrists go. She gripped her injured appendage pitifully in her hand, sobbing lightly at the pain that blossomed there.

She sank down the wall until she was seated on the floor, her legs too weak to hold her weight anymore.

Loki scooped her up, once again in his arms.

"Come now, little pet. That was hardly a harsh punishment, stop your cries." He demanded, walking to sit on the edge of the bed once again. She lay small in his arms, bridal style as he looked down upon her affectionately.

"You will learn complete submission." He promised her, gently wiping away a stray tear.

"And You will learn that I can be as kind as I am cruel." He continued, stoking back the long strands of hair that stuck to her wet cheeks.

He leant forward, licking a long trail from the corner of her lips to the corner of her eyes, drinking up her tears.

"Your tears taste so sweet." He cooed to her, and she shook more, crying harder.

"Hush pet, that is hardly something to cry over. It is a good thing. You will be crying a lot over the coming weeks." He said lightly, as if discussing the weather.

"I want to go home." She whispered tearfully.

"To Earth?" He questioned her, looking into her tear filled eyes.

She nodded, as sobs continued to wrack her frame.

"How long have you been here little one?" He questioned.

"Two years, I think." She whispered.

"That is a long time." He admitted, looking to the darkening sky splayed in front of him through his partially open balcony.

"I miss my home too," he admitted to her, following her gaze to the stars above them.

"The stars are not so different here." He mused.

She simply nodded, looking upon the millions of stars that painfully reminded her of home.

"I will take you back one day," he decided suddenly and she looked to him in shock.

"We will rule Earth together, as I once intended to do." He affirmed, giving her a small smile.

She daren't tell him that she didn't want to rule Earth, so she simply nodded mutely, before looking back up toward the twinkling sky.

Perhaps then, once she was back on Earth, she would be able to escape him.


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke pressed tightly against someone's chest. She didn't have to look to guess it was Loki. She shivered at the thought of being so close to him; she failed to shake the innate fear she felt around him. She wasn't quite sure where it had stemmed from. Perhaps it was his visit to Earth a few years ago. Living in New York meant she was up close and personal with Loki and his minions.

But then again, she'd always been a skittish creature. Growing up alone in an orphanage had made her very afraid of those around her.

She didn't trust anyone.

And she especially didn't trust the God that held her so tenderly to his chest, so tightly as if he were afraid she would vanish. She had quickly disregarded his promise to return her to Earth not long after he had uttered it. He was, after all, the God of Mischief and Lies.

This unfamiliar affection was beginning to make her uncomfortable, so she pushed lightly on his chest, trying not to marvel at the strong toned muscles that resided there. His grip was unrelenting however, so she gave up with an indignant huff, turning her back to him in the little space she was allowed, to look upon the quickly rising sun just out the window.

She tried not to notice how her body barely came halfway down his, how much he enveloped her, how his strength was absolutely no match for hers, but it was of no use as the arms that encircled her closed the little space between them, crushing her impossibly hard to his chest.

Air was forced out of her lungs in a harsh huff, and she pulled as hard as she could at Loki's arms in protest as she struggled to breathe. The man in question simply grumbled in response, taking a long sniff of her freesia scented hair, before settling into a slumber once again. She pulled at him once more, managing to slightly breathe out his name with what little air she had left, hoping he would hear her before she was crushed to death.

"Hush pet, it is too early. Sleep." He mumbled in annoyance.

"Can't breathe." She huffed, still feebly pulling at his arms.

His arms finally loosened their hold then, and the sweet morning air once again filled her lungs. She sucked in air gratefully, blinking away the tears that had accumulated in her eyes in the struggle.

The perpetrator in question simply chuckled, turning to lie on his back. Her eyes caught the blanket as it hung low on his toned hips.

"I forget you are so fragile, little one." He said almost regretfully before pulling her to rest on his chest.

She could feel the steady thud of his heart in his chest and she was reminded how like her he really was. Though a God, he had a beating heart just as she did. The thought comforted her just a bit.

They lay like that a while, with her contemplating the God's mortality and the God in question basking in the natural beauty that was the mortal laying so delicately on his chest.

Loki made a mental note to monitor his strength around his newest pet. She was, by nature, much smaller and weaker than the average human, and humans were far weaker than Asgardians anyway. He couldn't help the way his heart lurched at the sight of her though. Even in the morning light, with sleep messed hair, she was still breathtaking.

A familiar smell of a multitude of different flowers and plants, along with the exotic scent of many fruits assaulted his nose and Loki found himself lurching upright on the bed suddenly. He vaguely registered the girl falling off him with an 'oof' but he was too enamoured with the smell that reminded him of his mother.

The source of the smell was not hard to decipher. Surrounding the large four poster bed, was hundreds of different plants. They grew along the walls in a myriad of different coloured vined flowers, with small apple and cherry trees growing in the corners of the room. The once marble floor was now a deep green grass, about two inches thick, littered with many wildflowers of different kinds. His throat burned with emotion at the rooms near resemblance to his mother's garden, his haven back at Asgard.

The girl looked upon the Green God in worry, watching his face go stony with emotion upon witnessing the garden she had accidentally cultivated as she slept. She honestly hadn't meant to turn his room into a garden of sorts but it seemed to be a conscious response to her fear as she slept.

She looked toward him in regret, an apology on her lips until he grinned at her suddenly.

"Did you do this?" He inquired.

She nodded tentatively, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"While you slept?" She nodded again, not meeting his eyes.

"Incredible." She looked up at his whisper in curiosity.

Was he not angry?

"I-I'm sorry, i didn't mean to, it was involuntary..." She apologised for good measure but he interrupted her with a chuckle.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Pet. It is your gift, it would be fitting that you use it. I like the way the room is." He admitted, admiring her handiwork once again.

"Y-you do?" She stuttered at him in shock.

He laughed at her expression, it was a deep, rich sound and made her stomach flutter uncomfortably.

"I do indeed pet. I find that it...reminds me of home." He said the last part warily, watching her expression carefully, daring her to mock him for admitting something so vulnerable.

"It reminds me of home too." She admitted as well, peeking up into his dark eyes timidly.

His weary gaze softened at her confession and he gave her a small smile.

"I will return you home, pet." He promised, looking into her eyes honestly.

She looked away then, uncertainty bubbling in her chest.

"I know." She simply said, unsure of what else to say.

They sat in silence for a while, before her stomach rumbled obnoxiously. Her cheeks burned red and she looked up at his deep chuckle.

"Hungry pet?" He asked in amusement.

She nodded sheepishly, beginning to stand from the bed.

"I will order us breakfast." He said, beginning to stand too.

She shook her head quickly, nose crinkling in disgust. He looked to her in confusion.

"I don't eat their food." She explained.

"Why ever not pet? You must eat." He insisted in confusion.

"The food is...uhm, not nice." She said crinkling her nose once again.

Loki tried not to notice how she looked unbearably adorable that way, instead imploring his pet to eat. No wonder she was so tiny.

"No, no. I eat my own food, downstairs. In the garden." She explained, walking to the door.

"We will eat together in the garden then." He decided, following her to the door, opening it with his magic. She looked at him strangely before walking out the door in front of him. He followed her through a series of steps and corridors to the back of the building where a grand expanse of green stood.

It was vibrant with life, with hundreds of fruit trees and bushes and flowers of every kind. Frigga would have loved this garden, Loki decided, with a pang of sadness in his chest.

He watched the smaller girl walk with a hand-woven wicker basket as she picked many kinds of berries from different bushes, plucking apples, pears and bananas from trees before settling down on a shorter patch of grass.

Loki walked over to her, perching down next to her smaller form. She took a particularly ripe strawberry and bit into it, her eyes rolling back into her head in appreciation.

Loki watched in fascination and desire at her display, noticing as a small pink tongue darted out to swipe a stray trickle of Strawberry juice in the corner of her mouth. She was like a siren, and he was a sailor caught up in her deadly siren song.

He was snapped out of his trance by the sound of her heavenly soft voice.

"Y-you can have some, if you'd like." She said softly, not meeting his eyes.

His heart swelled at her generosity, and he helped himself to the fruity feast that would even give Asgard's finest fruit a run for its money. It didn't disappoint. A low throaty groan left Loki's mouth at the taste of the first strawberry. This had to be the best fruit he'd ever tasted.

He dug in largely after that, polishing off over three quarters of the fruit she'd picked, before laying back in satisfaction. Indeed, that had been the best breakfast he'd had in quite some time. 

He looked over to his pet then, who had lay down on the grass long ago. He almost hit himself when he realised he didn't even know her name.

"Pet?" The girl in question reluctantly turned to face him.

"What is your name?" He questioned, sitting up onto his elbows so he towered over her small form.

She shook from his closeness and he hid his smirk at her response to him. Her fear was delectable.

"I don't have one. Earth called me Mutant. Sakaar calls me Flower." She said softly.

Loki sneered in disgust at this new information. He certainly wouldn't be referring to his newest beauty by such lurid names.

He sat back again, thoughtfully looking up at the sky in a bid to find a name for such an extraordinary creature.

"Freya." He finally decided. She looked to him in confusion.

"You will be called Freya." He affirmed smiling at her.

"Why?" She questioned.

"It is a derivative of my mother's name. You are very much like her." He said painfully, looking once again up at the sky.

She didn't question him anymore, turning to look up at the sky again. The sun was high now, meaning it was late morning, entering midday.

Freya.

She liked it.

She'd never been given a real name before and was never really bothered to think one up for herself. To have a name, an identity was a new experience.

And not entirely unpleasant.

She looked at the God of Mischief from the corner of her eyes, surprised to once again see the deep vulnerability in his eyes. It would be clear to even a stranger such as her, that his mother meant a lot to him.

Though pitying him, Freya still struggled to shake the innate fear she felt for him. The glimpse she got at his softer, compassionate side was...endearing. But his hard cruelty and overwhelming dominance would steer her from having any feeling toward him other than fear.

She struggled to rationalise his motives. Why did he want her? Was he truly so sex deprived? Was she only chosen to warm his bed? Her stomach turned at the thought. She was lucky last night that she had fallen asleep in his arms not long after he had promised to take her home. Would he be so lenient tonight? Or would he force her?

She sat up, suddenly feeling very trapped. Even in the wide open space they were sitting in, she suddenly felt every claustrophobic. She got up, quickly sprinting to the doors.

He got up after her, calling her name furiously. She ran faster, fear pulsing through her veins. His thundering footsteps behind her sent her faster, leaping up flights and flights of stairs to her old room. She shut the door behind her quickly, growing layers upon layers of vines over it, barricading it.

He thudded on it on the other side in fury.

"Freya! You let me in right now!" He boomed, and she gulped stepping backwards in fear.

He continued bashing the door, yelling at her until she grew too sick of the fear she was feeling, instead grabbing a pale pink sundress from her draws and entering her en-suite with the intention to have a shower to calm her racing heart.

Her shower turned out not to be as relaxing as she intended as she hurriedly washed her hair and body before getting out and speedily getting dressed. The sound of Loki's yelling had died down a while ago, but that didn't make her any less apprehensive.

She opened the bathroom door before jumping with a squeal. There, leaning up against the barricaded door, was Loki.

"H-how did you?..." She whispered fearfully, watching as he stalked toward her in barely suppressed fury.

"I think you forgot the sheer power of my abilities, pet." He spat, pushing her hard into the wall behind her. She whimpered from the impact, and internally cursed her forgetfulness. Of course he would be able to get past some plants and a wooden door.

He gripped her throat uncomfortably, enough to scare her but not enough to choke her. She whimpered and squirmed in fear, an endless stream of apologies leaving her mouth.

His other hand trailed down her shaking sides to clutch her hip painfully. He squeezed harder relishing in the sweet cries of pain she gave at the motion.

"P-please stop!" She cried pitifully pulling at his hand.

"No." He snarled, pushing her hard into the wall once again. Air left her lungs harshly as the impact of the wall sent a sharp pain running up her back.

"You're ever so naughty pet, running away from me like that. I thought we had reached an understanding last night, but clearly I must teach you." He growled lowly into her ear as she trembled harder.

"No, please, I'm sorry." She cried feebly.

"You will be sorry once I'm through with you," he promised darkly, leaning down to bite the soft skin of her neck.

She screamed at the intense pain it caused, as she felt blood running down her neck. What the hell was he doing? She cried and wailed and writhed, but he held her close as he marked her permanently. It felt like an eternity before he let up, and she was a sobbing mess, weakly held up by his body pressed to hers.

He licked the blood that had been spilled as her stomach turned uncomfortably at the feeling.

"You taste so sweet, pet."

He leaned back to look at his handiwork, a sense of accomplishment burning his chest at the sight of her weak form, shaking in hysteria and fear. His newest brand on her was red and still weeping with blood. The sight gave him great satisfaction, though the action was unorthodox and excessively violent, he couldn't shake the deep urge to mark her, possess her permanently. And she had angered him so, running away from him after such a lovely morning together.

He doubted she would run away so easily again.

He lifted her weak form into his arms again, and cooed at her still sobbing frame in an attempt to calm her down.

"Come now, pet. It's over now, ssh, ssh. It's okay little Freya, your punishment is over now." He cooed to her, walking to sit on her bed.

"You're a monster." She whispered.

He simply chuckled in response.

"Maybe so, but you're mine. It is high time you accept it."

"I'll never be yours." She whimpered numbly in his arms.

He chuckled darkly. "The mark on your neck says something very different."

"I hate you!" She cried, beginning to sob again.

"I love you too, darling." He said sarcastically, placing her down upon her bed before leaving the room.

The loud slam of the door sent her into another set of gut wrenching sobs as she curled in on herself. Vines and leaves grew around her in comfort, warming her cold, sad frame.

She cried herself into a fitful sleep, once again wishing that she could go home.


	5. Chapter 5

When she woke again, the stars were twinkling high in the sky and the purple moon cast a luminescent glow in the room she was staying in. She was glad to wake in her room, but felt a deep worry that Loki hadn't com for her yet. She must've really angered him. She shivered at the thought of his anger, his dark promises. He truly was a monster.

She slowly brought herself to sit up, mindful of the sharp pain that erupted from her neck. She wanted to cry at the memory of what the cruel God had done to her. She stood on shaky legs, smoothing down the pale dress that had crumpled in her sleep. The cold night air chilled her from the open balcony, yet drew her in. Even from the opposite side in the building, she could smell the fresh smell of her plants from her garden, calling her, willing her to seek comfort in the haven she created.

She was almost in autopilot as she made her way to the garden, her heart thudding loudly in fear of bumping into Loki or one of the Grandmaster's slaves. She was sure to be punished if she was found disobeying Loki. She released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when she reached the door leading to her garden, a deep sense of calm filling her at the prospect of safety and security just meters ahead.

Her stomach dropped, however, at the sight of a tall figure sitting in her garden. She didn't need a second glance to know it was Loki. Fear and confusion flooded her as she halted in her pursuit. What was he doing here? Would he be angry at her for leaving her room? She was sure he gave no strict orders to stay there, but was she wrong? Was she to be punished cruelly again so soon?She began to feel sick as she stood frozen in the doorway, unsure of what to do. He hadn't seen her yet, it would seem; perhaps it would be best to sneak back to her room.

As she turned to do just that, his deep voice interrupted her.

"Pet, come here." It was a soft spoken command but there was an unmistakable edge to his voice.

Gulping heavily, she turned and slowly made her way to him, shivering at the prospect of facing his explosive anger once again. She reached where he lay, keeping her eyes low and away from his penetrating stare. He didn't comment, simply patting the pace next to him expectantly. She obeyed his silent command, laying next to his still form on the ground.

"You are hurting." He observed, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

She absentmindedly reached to her wound, that was throbbing painfully as she nodded mutely looking up toward the beautiful night sky.

"I am sorry." His voice was quiet, so soft it could've easily been lost in the gentle night breeze but she heard it and she was unable to stop her head snapping to face his in shock.

"My anger is...strong sometimes. I, well I seem to hurt those closest to me in my rage. Please, do not run from me again." His eyes were blazing green in intensity and she found herself being captivated by them.

"Okay." Her voice was small, and pained. She wasn't sure if she could promise not to run again, it seemed to be natural instinct when he was around.

Thankfully, he didn't push her and simply turned his head to face the sky once again. She followed suit, letting out a soft sigh. Loki's mood swings were difficult to understand, and she had been with him barely two days.

"I love your garden." His voice broke the still silence they sat in.

She hummed quietly in acknowledgement, scared to use her voice in case it portrayed the innate fear that raced through her veins the moment she spotted him out her.

"My mother used to grow flowers, you know. They were beautiful, with all different colours and smells. She often grew plants for her remedies and spells." He told her, smiling up toward the sky fondly.

She silently listened, her eyes carefully tracing the bright twinkling lights above them, learning their patterns and shapes in a bid to calm her nerves.

"I used to help her. We'd spend hours in the greenhouse watering and caring for them. She'd teach me spells and tricks to make them grow faster and healthier." He continued lightly, though she could sense strong emotion threatening to leak into his voice.

"She could never grow them like you do though. You truly are quite remarkable. Mother would have loved to meet you." He turned his head slightly to look at her now, and her throat felt thick at the emotion that burned in his eyes.

Despite his anger and cruelty, her fragile heart couldn't help but pity his loss.

"You loved her, a lot." She observed quietly, feeling obliged to speak after his onslaught of emotion.

"I did." His voice was small, vulnerable.

"I didn't know my mother." She didn't understand why that sentence had slipped out.

He looked at her curiously then, and she could tell he had a million of questions bubbling on his tongue, and so, with a sigh, she continued her story.

"I was an orphan. My family didn't want a mutant in their house. I wasn't given out straight away, my powers weren't entirely obvious for a while because we lived in the city. There was little greenery around for me to play with. My pre-school has a field though, a plain grassy one with a few large oak trees on the border." She described, her eyes glassy with memory.

"One day, I got tackled in a game of tag and, I uh, sort of ended up being caught by one of the branches. It wasn't entirely obvious but it freaked out the kids in my class. I was an outcast after that." She whispered the last part, but Loki still caught it.

She sat up then, curling her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees as she continued.

"I was bullied. Horribly. I told my parents but they were too busy to truly listen. The field kept growing thicker with grass and different flowers. The janitor would cut the grass, only for it to grow back minutes later. The teachers knew something was wrong,"

"They suspected me but couldn't quite prove it. So they called my parents in, and told them of the situation. The meeting was smooth, friendly even. My parents took me home and took me straight to our backyard. My mother threw me to the ground and told me to do something."

She shut her eyes then, her eyes stinging with emotion.

"I grew a tree. It was a small one, but it was unnatural. They asked me what else I could do. I showed them. I turned our yard into a jungle, with different trees and plants and flowers in a matter of minutes. I was so proud of myself. My parents were not."

"They were quiet, but the disgust was clear in their eyes. They packed me a suitcase full of clothes and dropped me off at an orphanage that same day. I didn't see them again after that. I was 4 years old." She finished, swallowing heavily.

She flinched at the large warm hand that gently rubbed her back.

"Humans are backward creatures." Loki mused in barely contained anger. Freya found herself reluctantly agreeing.

"They are undeserving of you pet. You are a goddess, far highly evolved than any of them proclaim to be."

"Theirs is a dying planet, and you withhold the answer to most life in your hands and they cast you out." Loki seemed puzzled by their behaviour, shaking his head in frustration.

"It is of no consequence now, pet. You are mine, and you will be treated as a goddess from here on out. My queen." He pulled her back until she was sitting between his open legs, her back to his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin upon her head. She felt herself slightly rest into his warm embrace, all earlier fear slightly receding.

"I could give you the universe, Freya. Why won't you just give in and accept me?" His voice was quiet, pleading.

"A gilded cage is still a cage." She whispered, running her hands through the soft grass they sat on.

His grip on her tightened and she gasped in pain.

"You think I mean to cage you?" He whispered angrily in her ear. She shivered.

"Being with you was not my choice. Nothing has ever been my choice. You may not cage me, but you call me your pet, do you not? I am not free." She cried, writhing in his restrictive grasp.

He was silent for a moment, before he loosened his grip on her marginally.

"I promise you the universe and you claim you are not free? I fail to understand you Midgardians. I promise to return you home and you claim you are in a cage? The Grandmaster was all but glad to throw you out when I arrived, it was _me_ who took you in. It was _me_ who stopped you from being thrown away." His strong arms turned her in his lap so she now straddled his lap.

"You are mine, you ungrateful little girl. You _will_ accept this. You _will_ submit to me." He snarled at her.

She shrunk away from him, but his arms stopped her from going far.

He smiled darkly.

"I find myself conflicted," he purred to her, leaning dangerously close to her lips. She let out a small whine in fear.

"I want to treat you like a queen, I want to cherish you, spoil you."

"But then I find your quivering, shaking form beneath me oh, so delectable,"

"And I find myself wanting to push you, so that you fear my very presence." He whispered, biting her bottom lip painfully.

"Your submission and fear feeds the monster in me, pet. It hungers for your pain and your tears."

"So why must you prod and poke it, until it rears it's ugly head?" He asked softly, lightly kissing her forehead with a soft, exasperated sigh.

Freya breathed out shakily, confused and fearful at what had just transpired. She was sure Loki was insane. It was not normal to flip between moods so fluidly was it? She simply couldn't keep up with his conflicting personalities. A while ago she'd found herself warming to his attentive, vulnerable side and now she found herself shaking in fear for his dark, domineering side.

He truly was going to break her sanity.

Tears flowed gently from her eyes at the knowledge that, despite her rough and unpleasant life, it would in fact be Loki who would finally break her.

The man in question simply cooed and stroked her back in comfort as soft sobs raked her body, pulling her in closer to his chest. Her cheek rested gently above his heart, and she found herself gently relaxing to its hypnotic rhythm.

"I will break you, pet." It was if he answered her inner thoughts, paranoia struck her as she fretted whether he could read her mind.

"I will break you in, and tame you, for you are a beautiful wild mustang, grasping onto freedom. And I must break you in, so that you are solely reliant on me."

She only cried harder


	6. Chapter 6

Loki listened to the girl in his arms as she sobbed, a sick desire bubbling up inside of him at her tears. The God didn't consider himself a sadist, but perhaps he was. He couldn't help the sick satisfaction he garnered from making the beautiful girl in his arms cry. He couldn't help the deep compulsion inside of him to break her, to push her until she shattered into a million different pieces.

Loki relished in the fact that he had the power to do that. He could do whatever he wanted to the little thing breaking down in his arms and he _loved_ it. He would possess her, control her every whim, hurt her, make her cry because she is _his._ His queen, his goddess. She would rule over Midgard with him, Sakaar too. She'd want for nothing for the rest of her life, Loki would make sure of that. He'd spoil her in riches and gold.

He could tell she was fairly broken already. The scum on earth had stripped her down to a weak little thing, that seemed to whimper and cry in his very presence. The two years she'd spent on Sakaar isolated hadn't helped either. He didn't mind her present mannerisms at all, he rather loved her cries and strong emotion toward him.

But there was still that little spark, it was burning deep, deep inside his little Freya. He knew a warrior lurked inside, waiting to strike.

And that excited him so _so_ much.

Rising to his feet with his little love tucked securely in his arms, Loki made way to his quarters. He needed to put Freya to bed so he could _think_. His head seemed to be completely full of the image of her since the moment he'd lain eyes on her.

He truly was a man obsessed.

And, for once, Loki didn't find himself minding. She was his, after all. And she was more than worthy of his attentions; her beauty and powerful abilities couldn't have made her more perfect for him.

But Loki had to plan. He had to start putting things into place. Asgard was long gone, lost to his vengeful sister. And Thor, well Thor was either dead or lost like he was. There didn't seem to be a clear way out of Sakaar without a vehicle, which he could access with good status with the Grandmaster.

His Asgardian heritage and magical capabilities had won him a great deal of privilege thus far, with Loki being gifted Freya and his own quarters upon his first meeting with the Grandmaster. All he had to do was continue to manipulate and lie, burrowing his way further and further into favour until he found himself the Grandmaster's right hand.

Then, well then, the Grandmaster might find himself befalling a tragic accident.

And with Loki's built up status and connections within Sakaar, who else to become ruler but him?

He smiled darkly, it really was quite the plan.

He looked down to the smaller girl in his arms, as he reached his bed chambers. He was half that he had someone to keep him sane under all this manipulation and planning. The small girl in his arms would serve as his entertainment, and perhaps even lover once she'd warmed up to him.

He placed her on the bed, drinking up her vulnerable form with a smirk on his lips. His eyes didn't miss the way her pale pink dress rode high on her pale thighs, exposing some sinful dark lace. He swallowed hard.

He would not force her, but by Odin did she look ravishing splayed out on his bed like that.

Tears still tickled the ends of her lashes and her eyes were rimmed with red from her sobbing, which only made her violet irises burn brighter. Her cheeks were pink from her exerted sobs, with quickly drying tear tracks streaming down them. Her lips were pinker and her bottom lip swollen from the nervous gnawing she had done to it. Her skin was a creamy white that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Gods, she was so _beautiful_ when she cried.

Loki found himself stalking towards her, fuelled by the way she shivered at his fast approach. He straddled her, his legs squeezing her hips painfully as he placed both his hands by her head. He sat on her pelvis and tried not to notice the warmth he felt there.

She whimpered at his close proximity and he groaned at the sound, as it went straight to his member.

"You're so beautiful." He told her, his voice strained.

She simply looked up at him, eyes glassy with tears as she fretted about his next move.

He leaned down toward her, his eyes trained on her full, pink lips. He could smell her breath at this proximity, as the smell of strawberry and mangoes assaulted his nose. This close he could see the soft freckles that dotted her nose, along with the soft gold flecks that delicately striped her violet orbs.

He stayed that way for what felt like hours, carefully studying her face, drinking up every flawless detail in the moonlight before he leaned impossibly close again. Their lips brushed lightly, and sighing at their soft warmth, he pushed closer, encasing her in a passionate kiss.

She didn't respond, but Loki was too caught up in euphoria to notice. For him, there were millions of little sparks where they touched and his body lit up as though he'd been set on fire. His hand slid up to grasp the back of her neck, pulling her impossibly close as his lips moved against her still ones.

He was aware of her whimpering, her light pushes on his chest but it just propelled him further, to kiss her with a bruising force, grasping her leg so that he could lay between them, feeling the soft warmth encased between her smooth thighs.

He could feel himself grinding into her as his tongue pushed past her lips, and it was euphoria all over again. The taste of many different fruits exploded on his tongue as he explored her mouth and he felt himself groan at the thought that the only thing separating his hard member from her warmth was his trousers and her thin, lace panties.

But then, he was being pulled away, as many different branches twisted forward and gripped his arms in a bruising grip, yanking him away from the siren he had just been kissing.

His breaths came out sharp and laboured as he tried to gather his bearings. He watched her scramble back on the bed, curling her legs to her chest as she cried and for once, he felt a pang of guilt. He truly hadn't meant to force himself on her. For Loki, that was the boundary. He may hurt her in any other way but rape. She would be willing when they came to finally make love.

Using his magic, he became free of the tree and walked over to the crying girl, his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I'm sorry." He simply said, unsure as of what to do. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. He placed his hand on her thigh and she flinched away. He couldn't help the explosive anger that bubbled within him at the action.

Grasping her leg in a harsh motion, he pulled her toward him. She slipped from her sitting position to lay on her back again. Loki grasped her neck in a bruising grip.

"You will not pull away from me." He hissed.

She quickly nodded, and he gave a warning squeeze before releasing her neck. Coming to lay next to her on the bed, Loki charmed his robes off so that he was only left in his undergarments. Freya pointedly didn't look at his half nudity.

Loki turned on his side, expertly turning the small girl with him so that he was spooning her.

"I will allow you to keep your dress for the night, as an apology for my earlier actions. But after that, you will be required to sleep as I do." He commanded, pulling her close into his chest.

He loved the way she moulded perfectly into his body, it was if she were quite literally made for him.

Breathing in the familiar smell of jasmine and freesia in her hair, Loki felt himself drifting off to the soft rhythm of her breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

When Freya woke, Loki was nowhere to be seen. She was grateful for the fact, and lazily stretched out in the large bed, blinking the sleep from her eyes slowly as rays of sunlight gently warmed her skin. She was glad for the warm weather; she found it lifted her spirits marginally and was just the boost she needed to survive the day.

She showered quickly and dressed in a pale blue dress, wishing for her comfy jeans that existed so far away at home. She didn't know exactly why the Grandmaster forbade her to wear anything other than dresses, but if his lingering looks toward her exposed legs were anything to go by, she guessed it was for his own selfish leering. Running her hands through her soft long locks, she left the room, intent on enjoying her time away from Loki as long as she possibly could.

The sight of a large green figure in her garden sent her running in joy toward her only friend.

"Hulk!" She called, bounding into his open arms.

He laughed loudly and lifted her in a giant hug, her small frame lifting almost seven feet off the ground. The larger male was careful with his tiny friend, mindful of her small, delicate frame, spinning her round happily as they laughed together. Although it had only been a few days since they'd last seen each other, to them it felt like a lifetime. The loneliness and isolation they felt when away from one another was suffocating.

"Tiny human! Where you been?" He questioned, placing her down with his face turning into a small frown. He had regularly visited his friends room between matches but she was nowhere to be seen.

Freya sat upon the grass, tears filling her eyes at the memory of what had transpired since they had last seen each other.

"Oh big guy, you wouldn't believe what's happened..." she started, tears streaming down her face. Hulk sat down opposite her, worry etched to his features as he waited for her to continue.

Whoever had hurt his human would pay.

"Loki, you know, the god that came to earth, he's-he's here a-and he can do magic, real magic and, oh, Hulk, he's won the Grandmaster's favour," she cried, her sentences jumbled and broken in her distress.

Hulk patiently listened, anger bubbling in his stomach at the mention of the Puny God that had tried to challenge him all those months ago.

"A-and I've been given to him. As a pet. It's awful. He's horrible, just complete evil." She finished, looking up at the larger male with tears glistening her eyes.

"No!" He shouted, getting up angrily and stomping around.

"Puny god no hurt my friend! Hulk hurt puny god!" He shouted in fury, puffing up his chest in preparation.

Freya's heart warmed at his protectiveness, but stood up quickly.

"No, no. You can't." She said, grasping his hand in hers, her eyes pleading at him.

He looked at her torn, his hands clenching an unclenching before he looked at her in confusion.

"He hurt you." He implored her, eyes furrowing in a combination of anger and frustration.

"You don't understand, he's won the Grandmasters favour. You may be the champion, but even you don't retain the power to go against the Grandmaster. You'll be punished, or even hurt. I can't let you be hurt, please, big guy. I don't want my only friend hurt because of me." She begged him, her bottom lip wobbling from intense emotion.

Hulk looked upon the tiny human girl that he had grown to care for dearly. He understood her reasoning but couldn't shake the fury and protectiveness that still possessed his tense frame. The sight of a tear sliding down her cheek persuaded him, however, and his shoulders slumped in defeat as he sat upon the floor again with a large huff.

She thanked him, and sat also, relief flooding her at the reassurance that her friend wouldn't hurt himself.

"Whatcha been up to recently?" She asked him, gently changing the subject.

"Winning." He said proudly, his chest puffing in pride.

"Oh yeah? Are the contenders no match for the mighty champion?" She teased, poking his bulging bicep playfully.

"No one match for hulk" he proclaimed cockily, crossing his arms smugly.

"Why do you not watch me fight. Crowd miss you" he told her sadly.

"Loki wouldn't let me." She said shortly, regretful to miss her friends fight but rather glad to not have to perform for the crowds recently.

"Pfft. Puny god" he muttered again in annoyance, making Freya laugh loudly.

"Yes he is rather puny compared to you, isn't he?" She chuckled

"Everyone puny compared to hulk!" He chortled.

"That is true." She giggled.

"Especially you. You puny to everyone"

"Hey!" She sat up in indignation.

He just laughed heartily.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They stayed like that for hours in the burning sun, laughing and joking, eating fruit and laying back to look at the clouds. Freya hadn't felt so relaxed since Loki's arrival, and although that had only been days ago, she felt like she had been tense for weeks. She almost burst into tears again when Hulk told her he had to go.

"Why'd you have to go so soon? It's barely noon." She said sadly as he stood.

"Hulk fight new contender soon, so now Hulk train" He told her, beginning to walk back toward the building.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, following after him.

"Another one? Where do they find them?" She asked the last part rhetorically but it was lost on the larger male.

"Contender fall from big hole in sky." He gestured with his hands above him, and Freya smiled at his adorable nature.

"You watch Hulk?" He asked her, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Perhaps, if I'm allowed." She said, picking at her nails absently, avoiding his sad gaze.

She quickly turned from him, then, scurrying down the hallway to her room. Her heart couldn't face his disappointed expression, nor could she accept her pure powerlessness over her life at the moment.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost went flying went she walked into something hard. Two strong hands reached to catch her, however and from the dark chuckle that sounded, she didn't need to look up to know it was Loki she had ran into.

"What a lovely surprise, pet. I was just coming to collect you." He said pleasantly, holding her in a close embrace. She tried to slow her racing heart, but failed miserably as her breaths came out in small gasps.

"G-get me? Why?" She asked him meekly, grateful when he pulled back from the embrace.

He looked down at her, a small smile on his face as he took in her appearance.

"You look ravishing, darling. That colour suits you perfectly." He complimented her, and her cheeks involuntarily flushed.

He grabbed her hand in his and intertwined their fingers intimately, as he lead her back down the hallway.

"I'd like you to join me in the Grandmaster's audience chambers today. If I am to get us out of here, we must make good connections. I would like you with me as I mingle with his closest followers today." He told her as they made their way through the intricate hallways.

"Y-you want me with you?" She squeaked uncertainly.

"Of course pet! I adore your company." He told her as though she were stupid to have asked the question in the first place.

Her mouth dried at his admission. He enjoyed her company? Well, he had a funny way of showing it, she thought angrily to herself.

She stayed silent as he lead her past two glass double doors into the audience chamber. It was buzzing with sound, and chatter, as the Grandmaster's highest and most beloved friends and contacts chartered and socialised before the champions match. The Grandmaster himself was nowhere to be seen, however.

"That's odd. The Grandmaster isn't even here yet." Loki spoke her thoughts, and she nodded in agreement.

"No matter, it gives us perfect opportunity to socialise." He told her, smiling down at her wide eyes kindly, as he lead her over to the biggest mass of people.

They stayed that way for almost an hour, his hand never leaving hers as he made his way around the room, charming his way through the masses. Desperate to go home, she played along too, staying mostly silent but giving dazzling smiles to those who looked at her. Loki looked at her proudly when she did, impressed with the way she left most rather frazzled by her beauty.

They were currently sitting upon a velvet red chaise lounge, when Loki's name was called deeply from their left.

Freya's heart jumped at the source of the interruption, and hope bubbled up in her chest as she laid eyes on the God of Thunder.

Thor.

Part of the Avengers! He would help her, and he would save her from Loki! Her breathing quickened in excitement as Loki grabbed her hand, smiling at his current audience in apology before leading them both over to the restrained God.

"Hello, brother." Loki greeted him, his tone not entirely unpleasant.

Thor's eyes met Freya's then, and she shifted uncomfortably as his gaze travelled slowly up her body, stopping once again to stare deeply into her wide violet eyes.

"Loki, who's this?" He didn't take his gaze off Freya as he asked his question.

This didn't go unnoticed by Loki, who pushed Freya into him in a decidedly possessive motion, his frame tensing angrily at his brother's leering.

"None of your concern. She is mine, that is all you need to know." Thor frowned angrily then, as his eyes left Freya to glare at Loki.

"I'm stuck in this chair. Where is your chair?" He asked Loki in confusion. That threw Loki off a bit.

"My chair? I don't have a chair." He whispered confusedly as Thor once again looked around his surroundings.

"How long have you been here?" Thor asked him.

"A week or so-"

"I only just got here," Thor interrupted him, his tone confused.

Before Loki could reply, however, the Grandmaster came over.

"Flower! Loki! I see you've met my newest contender!" He told them happily, looking upon his newest contender with hungry eyes.

"Actually, I've named her Freya now." Loki told him in mild annoyance at the awful name his pet had been gifted.

The Grandmaster simply inclined his head in acknowledgment as Thor looked upon them in disgust.

"You've taken the midgardian as a pet?" He asked Loki in disappointment, shaking his head. He had thought Loki's obsession with human domination was long over.

"You're just jealous you can't have her as your own. Do not pretend you are better than me." Loki sneered, and Freya gasped quietly at his words.

Thor's inability to reply sent Freya's heart plummeting. Thor was just like his brother, then. He may be slightly more gentle but he was just as twisted.

"You two know each other?" He Grandmaster questioned, breaking the tense silence.

"He's my brother-

"I don't know him-

They looked at each other in anger as they spoke at the same time.

"Adopted brother." Loki affirmed in frustration, and the Grandmaster clapped his hands in excitement.

"Ooh, I love family reunions," He cheered in his eccentric way.

"Is he any kind of a fighter?" He directed the question toward Loki.

"Get this thing out of my neck and I'll show you" Thor hissed, pulling at his bonds, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. Freya couldn't help stepping slightly into Loki in fear.

"Oh, look at that, he's threatening me," The Grandmaster chuckled darkly.

"Here's the deal, Lord of Thunder, if you want to get back to Asburg-

"Asgard." Both Thor and Loki corrected at the same time.

"As-whatever, you've got to take part in my contest of champions. Be a contender, defeat my champion and you're free to go." Freya almost scoffed. No-one won against Hulk.

Thor was silent for a moment before looking toward Freya again. His eyes appraised her intensely, hungrily, and she stepped further into Loki in fear. She could feel Loki tense up angrily, stepping in front of her, shielding her from Thor's gaze completely.

"What about the mortal?" Thor questioned. The Grandmaster watched the exchange closely, laughing at Loki's possessiveness.

"Well, you'd be free to take her of course."

"What?" Loki boomed, unsheathing a small dagger in response. The atmosphere in the room grew tense and Freya became aware of the hostile attention they were garnering from the Grandmaster's company. Thor looked upon Freya again, confused at his strong feelings toward her. She was beautiful, yes. Far more beautiful than Jane had ever been. And her meek, submissive behaviour she displayed was both adorable and seductive. It made his inner warrior puff up in pride that she was so intimidated by him. He'd never felt such strong emotions about a woman before. He wanted to both love and possess her all at once; to swoop her into a crushing embrace and never let her go, shielding her from all prying eyes that admired his beauty. 

He could just _feel_ his eyes glazing over with love. She was just so _adorable_ hiding herself behind his brother like that. He was sure his brother had somehow come into owning her, and although he wasn't sure she was wholly willing, Thor wanted in. He and Loki could share the little mortal. It was of old Asgardian tradition to take females as lovers and queens, to own them, willing or not. From what his father had described when Thor was younger, Frigga had been entirely unwilling when Odin first took her, but had ultimately given in and loved him. 

Thor and Loki would do the same, he was sure of it. She would be their little queen. Loki just had to learn to _share._

"I accept, if the mortal is guaranteed to be mine if I win. I will take her back to Asgard with me." Thor said, decided.

"We have a deal, Lord of Thunder!" The Grandmaster smiled, clapping his hands happily.

"Like hell she'll be yours!" Loki boomed angrily, openly brandishing his knife. The Grandmaster's followers stepped forward threateningly, angry at Loki's disrespect toward their leader.

Freya's heart thundered in her chest; a result from the new information she had heard and the lurking threat that surrounded her and Loki. She tugged on his sleeve desperately. He turned to her, his gaze softening at her fearful face. He finally became aware of his hostile surroundings, putting away his dagger immediately.

He turned swiftly on his foot and rushed from the room, dragging his little love behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

At this present moment, Freya was unable to move. She hadn't been able to move since Loki had dragged her to his quarters ten minutes ago. Upon entering the room, he had sat himself against the headboard of the bed, before pulling her on top of him, straddling his lap in such an intimate way that she hadn't stopped blushing since they'd entered the room.

He'd held her tightly to his chest like that, his chin on top of her head, her cheek pressed against his rapidly beating heart. His right hand alternated between running through her long raven locks and running down the smooth expanse of her back. His left arm was wound around her, ensuring her small body stayed pressed to his.

There was nothing explicitly sexual about their posture; though Loki couldn't help but notice the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest, nor the radiating warmth on his crotch, his thoughts were simply consumed by the need to just have his Freya close.

His breaths came out deep and sharp as he tried to fight the boiling anger that bubbled inside him. How dare Thor stake such a claim on his pet? Hadn't he taken enough from Loki in their lives?

Why couldn't Loki just keep this one thing to himself?

The very thought of giving up the small mortal in his arms sent him crushing her further into his chest, taking a deep whiff of her soft hair as he did, calming slightly at the familiar smell of freesias.

"He won't take you." He whispered to himself absentmindedly.

"I know." Her replied whisper broke him out of his daze.

"You wouldn't rather have him, would you?" He questioned, unable to shake the sudden paranoia that consumed him. He wouldn't be surprised if she preferred Thor- most did.

She was silent and that said enough for Loki.

He pushed her away harshly, standing up from the bed, turning his back to her at the burn in his eyes.

He would not cry.

By Odin he would not cry! He hadn't shed a tear since the death of his mother.

He breathed sharply through his nose, picking a red rose from the large rose vine that adorned his wall. His heart thundered in his chest and his throat burned as he processed his rejection. He was at war with himself; both furious and devastated at once, stuck between wanting to thrash some sense into the girl in his bed, and cry in anguish.

Nothing was going to plan, Thor had ruined it all once again.

"Why him? What is so wrong with me that everyone must prefer him?"He kept his back to her as he posed the question; unwilling to see the face he adored so much tell him how his brother was better than him.

"I don't prefer either of you." She said meekly. He whirled around at her answer, confused and hopeful all the same.

"You don't?" He pressed, coming closer to her.

Her eyes held a guarded expression in them as she thought to answer his question.

"You are both the same, as most men are. He looked at me like I was as much of an object as you once did. I might even prefer you just a tad more than him. Better the devil you know than the devil you don't." She muttered the last part bitterly but Loki missed it completely, too absorbed by what else she had said.

"You prefer me pet?" His grin was uncharacteristic, and surprisingly full of joy.

It took Freya by surprise; the only smiles she had seen on him had been of malice. He rushed forward, scooping her up in his arms, forcing her to wrap her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck to avoid falling. A small squeak of surprise left her lips as he did so.

"You truly are the most incredible creature." He cooed in her ear, resting his head on hers.

She blushed again, and stayed still in his arms, grateful that he had come out of his angry mood so suddenly.

"You will tell my foolish brother of your choice." He told her in finality.

"Perhaps then he will back off and leave once he has defeated the Grandmaster's champion. I'd rather not fight him over you."

"He won't win." She told him quietly, squirming in his arms until he put her on her feet.

"Why ever not pet? As much as I loathe my brother, I unwillingly admit he is an incredibly skilled fighter."

Freya shook her head.

"The champion can be...a beast. Even the most skilled fighters have failed." Freya explained.

Loki appraised her, still not entirely convinced.

"Even so, you will still tell him that you pick me." He told her, pulling her out the door.

"I didn't pick anyone." She mumbled, just out of Loki's earshot.

He dragged her all the way down to the contender's quarters, shielding both of them from sight so they didn't get caught by the many guards on patrol. Loki stopped just before the grate to the circular contender's room.

"You will wait here, pet. I will not risk you getting hurt by any of those brutes." She simply nodded as Loki projected himself through the grated door.

She watched him through the large open squares of the grated gate, almost scoffing at Loki's earlier command. Even if she was to stay out here, the grate between her and the contenders would do very little to protect her.

She caught sight of Thor sitting ahead of her, his back against the wall. She jumped slightly as she realised he had been watching her far longer than she had been watching him. His hair had been chopped off, and she couldn't help but admit she rather liked the short, choppy look he now sported. She could see and hear Loki talking to him, but Thor clearly ignored him, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Hello little mortal!" He called to her, interrupting Loki's boastful tirade.

She didn't reply, simply raising her hand in an awkward gesture. Even though she didn't really like the former Avenger's attitude toward her, she didn't have it in her to ignore him completely.

Even though her response was minimal, it put a large grin on his face, and he stood up, making his way over to where she stood. She took that moment to comprehend just how big he was. He was a few inches taller than Loki, and Loki was already a giant to her.

Where Loki was slim, with strong muscles, Thor was completely packed. His muscles rippled as he walked and she was sure he could break her with just a friendly hug.

She took a step back in fear as he came closer. His size and his demeanour was frightening to her, and she realised in that moment she really did prefer Loki. She'd rather be on her own, but out of the two she knew Loki the most. And he wasn't as much of a giant as Thor.

Thor laughed in pride at the smaller female's reaction, loving his effect on her. Of course, he didn't want her to cower in complete fear of him, but he did like to intimidate his women.

"Come now, little human. I know my body may be of a size you have never seen, but I will not hurt you." He told her sincerely in his gruff, deep voice.

Loki chose that moment to project himself back by her side, realising he was never getting his brothers attention with Freya around. He took a protective stance in front of her, glad to see her negative response toward his brother.

"What do you want with her, brother? You have the pick of most midgardian women." Loki asked him in frustration. Why did Thor have to have anything Loki ever owned.

"Brother, you know she is unlike any other midgardian female in the cosmos." Thor told him, rolling his eyes.

"But she is mine. You knew this from the moment you walked through the door" Loki snarled, beginning to get angry again.

"I am willing to share. She could be our queen of Asgard." Thor urged him, his eyes darting to Freya, unable to keep his gaze off her any longer.

Freya's stomach turned. What was it with these Asgardian men and making her their 'queen'? She certainly wasn't queen material, and all she craved was to one day make it back to Earth and finally make something of her life.

Loki was silent for a moment, and Freya's heart froze in fear. She desperately hoped he wasn't considering it; she was terrified of Thor, and whilst she was minutely hopeful of one day escaping Loki, she knew she'd never escape them both.

"No. She's mine." Loki finally said, after a few minutes.

"She'll be mine after the match, brother." Thor reminded him.

"You know, I've never seen the beloved champion they talk of, but I've heard he is astonishingly savage. I've got a wager against you tomorrow. Don't let me down." Loki hissed, turning to leave once again.

"Oh, I will beat this champion, brother. And when I do, the little midgardian will be mine until you learn to share!" Thor thundered, throwing a piece of debris at Loki. Loki sidestepped it easily before continuing his departure.

Freya followed him closely behind, hoping Hulk would be strong enough to defeat the Avenger that had his sights solely set on her. She supposed she should be bothered, once again being treated as an object that could be won. But she didn't, she couldn't, not when she was so close to being permanently owned by two obsessive and borderline insane Gods. She had to escape, once she was back on Earth, and she trusted Loki's deranged need to rule her planet enough that she was sure he would return her there one day.

Thor on the other hand, seemed more bothered with whisking her off to Asgard and making her some kind of Asgardian queen to them both. The thought made her stomach turn. She considered perhaps making an escape in Sakaar, before any chance of being owned by Thor or both gods came to occur. But, Sakaar was too rabid, too savage for someone such as her to roam. The Grandmaster would send the whole planet in a search for her, she was sure. No, she decided. She needed to at least make it back home, where the Avengers or Shield could protect her.

Freya had been so lost in her fears, she hadn't noticed that Loki had taken them to a small alcove, metres from the Grandmaster's viewing chambers. He pressed her up against the wall with a bruising force as he pressed his lips to hers once again. She didn't respond, but Loki didn't seem to mind as he clutched her to him desperately.

He pulled away after a few minutes, pleased at the sight of her swollen lips.

"You are sure Thor will lose, pet?" Loki implored her, desperately.

She nodded.

"No one has ever beat the champion." She told him, keeping her eyes glued to his chest.

He lifted her chin so that her violet eyes met his.

"My brother isn't just anyone." Loki hissed in annoyance.

Freya looked behind Loki quickly, checking if they had any prying ears around them, before pulling Loki close to her. Her lips lightly brushed against his ear, and he couldn't help the shiver that travelled up his spine as her warm breath caressed his ear.

"The contenders always have neck pieces, the one your Brother has on. If contenders ever seem close to winning, the Grandmaster shocks them. No one must beat the champion, just as no one must ever leave Sakaar." She whispered to him, her eyes darting across the empty hallways in fear.

Loki relaxed at her affirmation, chuckling darkly at this new information.

"And so, the Grandmaster never intended to give you to my brother." Loki realised, frowning at his own impulsive actions earlier.

"No, perhaps not, but he did intend to anger you. He finds it entertaining."

Loki swore quietly as he realised he had been played as a fool. All earlier contacts he may have made when socialising were completely eradicated due to his outburst, and the Grandmaster had seemed to intend that to happen.

"It is of no matter now, my love. We will go watch the fight, I look forward to finally watching my brother be eradicated from the nine realms" he told her, grasping her hand in his, before leading her out of the alcove they were in.

They entered the watching chambers hand in hand, earning raised eyebrows from the Grandmaster as her turned to look at them from his throne. His expression wasn't unpleasant, rather pleased and interested in the relationship Loki had formed with his gift.

"Excuse me," Loki asked politely, dragging Freya behind him as he weaved them through the busy audience. They sat on a couch next to the Grandmaster, quite obviously left for them. The Grandmaster swivelled himself towards them, crossing his legs. A coy smile played upon his lips.

"My, my, you're quite possessive of your little pet there." He mused, his eyes dragging up Freya's form in a predatory way.

Loki's hand tightened on hers in anger before he cleared his throat and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"I have decided to make her more than a mere pet to me. She will be my wife and queen." Loki stated simply, enjoying the surprise that danced in the Grandmaster's eyes.

Freya's heart sped up at his confession. Did he mean it or was he just saying that? She wasn't sure what she'd prefer.

"I see. Well, don't you just have a way around men." He directed the last part toward Freya, his tone half accusing and half admiring.

"Your beauty just draws them in. You're dangerous, little flower." He whispered toward the end, licking his lips. Loki tensed, his mouth turning downward in a displeased sneer, an insult on the tip of his tongue.

He was stopped, however, by a gentle squeeze on his hand. He looked down onto the small girl by his side, backing down from his planned confrontation at her pleading look. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that the Grandmaster was simply looking for a reaction in him.

"Indeed she is, one must be skilled enough to not fall to her very gaze." Loki admitted, looking at the girl in question from the corner of his eyes. He felt himself smirk at the small blush that rose to her cheeks in response.

"Are all humans this beautiful? I must send my scavengers to find more." The Grandmaster asked him, his eyes travelling up Freya's form hungrily.

"I'm afraid not. They are vile creatures for the most part. My pet is truly one of a kind." Loki's voice truly had an air of pride in it, but was also strained as he tried to ignore the glances his pet was receiving.

The Grandmaster's shoulders slumped in disappointment and he turned to face the viewing screen once more.

"Pity." He grumbled.

Loki cleared his throat, turning to face the screen. He failed to understand the Grandmasters sudden interest in Freya now, it was to his understanding that she had been here under his possession for quite some time now. And he had chosen to give her away the moment Loki arrived. It was odd.

He watched the smaller fights in the arena with little interest, his eyes frequently darting to the mortal by his side. Even though her face was stoic, he could see the slight downturn of her lips, and the clenched hands on her lap. She was finding the fights difficult to watch, he could tell. He almost smiled.

She was so delicate.

Too delicate for Sakaar, he was certain. He couldn't wait to take her away from this savage place, and lock her away like the precious little bird she was. He'd make sure she had plenty of space to garden, but she'd been encased and enclosed. She was just too precious to be running around free. Every moment she was around others, he had an uneasy feeling. He didn't like others looking at what was his.

He was brought out of his inner ramblings when his brother was announced. His lips quirked at the Grandmaster's use of "Lord" instead of "God". That ought to have bruised his brother's ego quite a bit.

He sneered in disgust at the sight of Thor. Muscles bulging in his contestant armour, with his hair shaven in a dangerous rugged look, Loki had to admit his brother looked incredible. His eyes darted in Freya in fury, watching as her wide eyes slowly looked his brother up and down.

He reached over and grasped her wrist in his hand tightly. He squeezed until he heard her give a sharp gasp of pain, smirking slightly at the sound. He saw her confused tear filled eyes look to his, and he sneered at her, before dropping her wrist harshly. Looking impatiently to see the champion that was almost guaranteed to destroy his brother.

Imagine his surprise when The Hulk came bustling out. Loki gripped his seat in alarm, his heart hammering in his chest. He'd never admit the sight of the green monster had startled him, and at the feeling of Freya's eyes on him, he forced himself to relax. He watched with a stoic expression as Thor addressed him.

"Loki! Look who it is!" Loki merely sneered, watching gleefully as the green creature approached his brother menacingly. He laughed joyfully as it grasped his brother by the ankle, flipping him back and forth in a painful motion.

"Yes! That's how it feels!" He yelled, cheering. He ignored the weird looks he received, simply smirking at the startled look Freya sent him. Feeling happy, he pulled her into his lap, cuddling her gently into him as he began to relax. There was no way his brother could defeat the hulk.

He watched the fight with glee, relishing in every hit and beating his brother received. He did not miss the sparks that started to consume his brother however, and sat rigidly in alarm, as Thor's eyes began to glow like silver lightning. He hadn't thought it possible.

He gripped Freya hard, as his heart thundered in his chest. Would his brother win? Take her away from him?

He calmed slightly at her lips on his ear.

"The Grandmaster won't let him win." She whispered, and he relaxed slightly. He continued to watch the fight with worried eyes.

Just as Thor prepared to strike a knockout blow, he stopped, convulsing wildly as shocks ran through his body. Loki breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped to the ground, chuckling as the Hulk dropped heavily onto him, most likely knocking him out. Loki was no so stupid to assume it would kill him. He was, unfortunately, a god.

Alas, Thor had lost the match. Though he may not be dead, he would not take his Freya away, and the thought relaxed him greatly. After bidding a brief goodbye to the Grandmaster and his audience, he dragged Freya from the room. It was time they both turned in for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

When she awoke, she was again nestled tightly in Loki's arms. The sun was still low in the sky, slowly rising in the early morning chill. Using her abilities to gently pull Loki's arms open with vines, she slipped out from his embrace, shivering slightly at the loss of warmth.

She slowly retracted the vines and sighed in relief as Loki slept soundly on. She hoped he'd stay asleep for another few hours yet. It was still early morning, after all, and she hoped to visit Hulk to go for a walk. He ought to have been confused yesterday after seeing Thor, and she wanted to see what he remembered about the Avengers. To see if they were able to protect her from Thor and Loki.

Slipping on a flowing white sundress, and lightly running her fingers through her raven locks, she slipped from the room. Hulk's quarters weren't too far from here, but she kept her pace quick and purposeful, ignoring the slaves as they made their morning rounds of cleaning the estate.

She nearly bumped into a few of them however, as they rushed whimpering from Hulk's room. Freya's brow furrowed in confusion. They didn't normally make the rounds to Hulk, he preferred to bathe himself. She wasn't too concerned about their frightened faces- she knew they were easily scared, the poor things.

The air left her lungs in a sharp gasp, however, as she entered Hulk's chambers.

"Hello little one!" A deep voice rumbled from further in the room. She didn't need to look up to know who it belonged too.

She froze just centimetres from Hulks room, knowing well that Thor had already seen her but entirely unwilling to move any further. She slowly raised her eyes and shivered as she met his clear blue crystals. He was smiling widely at her, currently sat in the middle of the floor. He was still dressed in the armour from yesterday but it had been cleaned. She made to take a step back as he stood to his full height, biting her lip nervously. Her eyes scanned the room in worry, hurriedly searching for Hulk. She wasn't sure why Thor had been placed in here in the first place, this was the last place she expected to find him.

She let out a sigh of relief when Hulk sat up on his bed, shooting her a lazy smile.

"Hey big guy, wanna go for a walk?" She asked him quickly, impatient to leave and escape the heavy stare Thor was currently giving her.

"I'd love to go on a walk!" Thor interjected before Hulk had a chance. Freya slowly turned her eyes to him once again, feeling rather sick at his suggestion. He smiled at her, his eyes drinking up her form hungrily, much like a vicious predator eyed its prey before its fatal strike. Her breath caught in her throat as her heart sped up rapidly. He was dangerous.

She looked to Hulk, begging him with her eyes, but he simply shrugged. He had to train. Thor walked over to her, his hands up in a placating gesture, as though she were a frightened deer he didn't want to scare off. The easy smile on his lips betrayed how much he enjoyed her reaction to him, and she fought herself to breathe deeply and face him head on. Cowering in front of him only encouraged his need to possess and control her. From now on, she had to put up a strong front.

She almost cried in frustration, wishing she'd just stayed in bed with Loki. There was no way this was going to end well; when Loki found out, she was going to be in a world full of hurt. All she wanted was to spend time with her friend, and now she was stuck walking with a someone she was terrified of and was probably going to be punished for doing it.

When had her life gotten so complicated?

She kept her eyes low to the ground as her and Thor walked slowly through the compound, her stomach heavy with anxiety, as though a thousand butterflies had found themselves inside her and were fighting to escape. Her hands shook slightly, so she clasped them in front of her in a weak motion.

"Hulk tells me you have abilities?" Thor asked her, she could see the glow of his white teeth from the corner of her eye. Even his grin was terrifying.

She nodded simply, nervously pushing a stray raven lock behind her ear. She was surprised Hulk had divulged such information to Thor. She couldn't help the slight hurt that bubbled up inside her. Of course, Hulk wasn't to know that she was terrified of Thor but it didn't feel good to know he had offered up information about her so freely.

"You know, I'm putting a team together to escape this place and defeat my sister on Asgard." He told her quietly, leaning toward her. She couldn't help but shiver as the rough vibrations of his voice caressed her ear. She hummed in acknowledgement, wondering what friends Thor had acquired in such a short time.

"There's me, Hulk. We could sure use your abilities." As he said this, he grasped her arm in his, stopping their walk altogether.

A small gasp escaped her, and she lightly attempted to pull her arm from his, uncomfortable with the contact. His grip was firm however, and his intense stare sent her stumbling backwards. He stalked toward her dangerously, backing her up against the wall.

"T-Thor, I-" she tried to warn him they were in a very much public corridor that anyone could walk in on, but he cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Sssssh" he cooed to her, lightly grasping her cheek in his hand, stroking his thumb in a gentle motion along her cheekbone.

His hand almost swamped her face, and they felt far too large and dangerous against her delicate cheekbones. She was sure he could crush her head if he wanted.

Her heart raced erratically in her chest and her vines came to her rescue, tightly winding around Thor's wrists, pulling him back and away from her. He did little to struggle, simply watching in awe as long thick vines grew from behind the small creature that stood in front of him.

Eventually he broke free from the vines, effortlessly, and came upon her again. He was more determined this time, his strong, hot dominance was suffocating in rise to her earlier rebellion. He grasped her fragile wrists in his hands, and squeezed tightly in warning.

Freya simply whined in response, weakly pulling away from him. He pressed his body hard into hers, and the air gushed out of her lungs in a gasp.

"Please," she whimpered. She just wanted to leave.

Thor chuckled darkly.

"You're beautiful." He told her, his normally blue eyes were dark with desire.

"You could be my Queen. Mine and Loki's queen, Queen of Asgard. You could be free of this place. Join me, and I'll get you out of here." He told her, reaching up to lightly wipe a tear that fell from her eye.

"I don't want that. I just want to go home." She whispered, her bottom lip wobbling in her distress.

"To Midgard?" Thor questioned, rather loudly, his eyes squinting in confusion.

She merely nodded, closing her eyes tightly.

"You don't belong there. Not anymore. Asgard will be your home now." He said with such finality that she broke down, sobbing again.

Thor simply cooed down at her, hoisting her weak frame in his arms, bridal style. Freya didn't take much notice, though she did acknowledge that her feet were no longer firmly planted on the ground.

Thor turned them back around, marching purposefully back to Hulk's chambers. He felt safer there than any place else on this planet and he had to figure out how he was going to get home.

He placed the small mortal on Hulks bed, chuckling at how much tinier she looked sprawled out on such a monstrous bed. She looked up at him sulkily, her large violet eyes holding much distaste for him. He simply chuckled again, squeezing her cheeks in his hands, cooing at her softly. She was like a disgruntled kitten, and his darker side rather loved how much she despised him and his brother. Asgardian men loved a challenge and it was often a custom to take an unwilling woman. To take a woman who was wholly into you was seen as weak on Asgard. You had to earn your woman, by breaking her in. Like a proud wild animal.

And by Odin, he couldn't wait to break her in.

He stalked toward her dangerously, leaning forward and smirking darkly as she leaned backward in response. He watched her eyes widen in panic as her back touched the mattress and he took the opportunity to cage her within his arms. He loved how much bigger he was than her. How much stronger. Sure, she had her powers, but did they even come close to hindering a god?

Of course not.

And so, the little mortal, whether she wanted to be or not, was completely at his mercy.

He pushed his head into her neck, laughing darkly at the loud whine that she gave in response. He'd learned young that women were often weak in their necks. They knew it was a weak spot- all a man had to do was hold it, _squeeze_ it, and they were completely at their mercy.

He sniffed her deeply. He knew it was primal, but that was what this moment was. He was learning her scent, her raw smell because he craved to. He owned this beautiful, wonderful creature and by Odin, he would learn everything possible about her, right down to her very scent.

She whimpered pitifully, squirming, and he grumbled in annoyance, releasing some of his weight on her small frame. He relished in the resounding gasp as he felt the rush of air leaving her lungs. He had placed not even a quarter of his weight onto her and she was already being crushed.

She was so very... _delicate._

His little flower.

"Behave, little one." He warned her, before lifting his body off her again. She breathed in loud gasps, and he smirked slightly at the sight of tears that pooled in her violet orbs. Poor thing.

"Hush baby girl. It's okay, just let me _smell_ you." He told her huskily, before lowering his head to her collarbone.

She was visibly shaking beneath him now, and he lifted himself away from her, chuckling. She'd had enough for now, he supposed. There would be more when he got them safely back on Asgard, he had to dedicate his time now to getting back there.

Tapping her lightly on the nose, he told her to stay where she was, a dark warning ringing in his gruff voice. He walked over to the large window in the room, sighing loudly as he looked at the buzzing world outside. This planet really was a junkyard. And he had little idea as to how to leave it. Hulk had apparently left in the time he and Freya had been out, so he couldn't ask him anything.

It seemed his only shot was to try and speak to Heimdall. But he wasn't even sure if he was alive, Loki had sent him on the run when he took Odin's place. Breathing deeply, he reached out to him in the abyss, praying to the Gods that he was still alive.

~

Freya sat quietly on the bed, chewing her lip anxiously as she watched Thor look out the window. He had been silent for a while now, and while she wasn't really concerned about him, she was eager to leave and get away from him. He made her uneasy, more so than Loki. Hulk was training currently. If Thor tried anything, she wasn't sure she could fight him off. He was incredibly strong and her anxiety majorly threw her abilities off.

She clasped her shaking her hands on her lap, taking slow breaths to calm her nerves. Loki was bound to have woken up by now, he would have noticed for sure that she had gone. She was probably better off staying with Thor for now.

Hulk came back five minutes later, whilst Thor was still in his trance, arm and arm with Val, a scavenger she was fairly friendly with.

"Hey Val!" Freya waved shyly, her eyes darting to Thor's figure nervously. He still hadn't moved, so she took the opportunity to get up and give her friend a hug.

Freya really liked Val, they'd met through Hulk a while back. They both didn't like talking much, and that suited them just fine. Val often winked at Freya flirtatiously when she brought contenders to the Grand Master, which always made her giggle and blush. She had defended her against some handsy gamblers at times and in general she loved Freya's garden, (as did most people).

"Hey, hows my little flower doing?" She asked jokily, lifting Freya up and spinning her around.

"Oh you know, being held hostage by Asgardian Gods, what else" Freya said nonchalantly, bitterness etched into her voice.

Val's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh, you mean the Lord of Thunder?" She questioned, making Freya chuckled.

"He's actually the God of Thunder. And his brother is the God of mischief. I've been gifted to Loki, and Thor wants me to be their queen of Asgard." Freya told her quietly, watching Thor intently in case he snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

Val sighed deeply, pacing the room as Hulk threw himself on his bed lazily.

"This is why I hate Asgard. The royal affairs are just too much and the society is just too backward." Val vented heatedly.

"Wait, you've heard of Asgard?" Freya asked her, puzzled.

"She's a Valkyrie, of course she's heard of Asgard. She was sworn to defend it." Thor cut in, and Freya jumped in fear. She'd forgotten about him in that moment.

"And I thought I told you to stay put." He said darkly, striding over to her dangerously.

Val stepped in front of Freya, defensively, holding out the shock decide threateningly.

"Back. Off." She growled to him, watching in satisfaction as he held his neck defensively. Freya sighed an air of relief, glad Val was here to protect her. But she was still puzzled.

"Wait, a Valkyrie? Is that why you told me to call you Val?" Freya questioned her quietly. Val turned her head and looked at Freya sadly, her dark eyes heavy with pain.

"I can't talk about it." She told her gently, her voice lined with centuries of agony.

Freya's eyes watered in emotion, nodding in understanding, before placing her pale hand gently on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Val turned her head, squeezing Freya's hand in acknowledgment.

"I know how we get out of here," Thor interrupted them impatiently, disliking how close the Valkyrie was to his love.

Valkyries were well renowned for their love of women, and by Odin, this one would not have his Freya.

"We? There is no we." Valkyrie snarled toward him viciously.

"Yes, we. You, me, Hulk and my Freya." Thor told her simply, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"No Hulk. Hulk stay." Hulk grumbled from his bed, causing Thor to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Fine. Then me, Valkyrie and my Freya." He reiterated, crossing his arms, sending Val a smug smile.

"Wrong. Me and Freya aren't coming anywhere with you." Val corrected him.

"You're a Valkyrie. You're sworn to protect the royal family. I'm now King of Asgard now my father has passed. Freya is mine, so she goes where I go. Therefore, me, you and my Freya." He explained to her.

"Oh no, no, no, no. No. I'm done with Asgard and the royal family. And Freya here, is a free woman. She goes wherever the fuck she wants to." Val growler at him, grabbing Freya's hand protectively in her own.

"I need your help to defeat my sister Hela. It's not just about me, she's hurting innocent people. Innocent people you were sworn to protect. Freya is mine, I have claimed her along with my brother. It is not your place to meddle with such things." Thor told her, his voice getting deeper as a dark anger laced his tone.

"No. I will not get involved in another one of your royal family spats. Enough. We are not on Asgard. We are on Sakaar. On Sakaar, I am a scavenger, I have no obligation to you or Asgard. Freya is a free woman. She lives how she wants and you _will not_ tell her otherwise or you will answer to Hulk and I. Do I make myself clear?" Val threatened dangerously. Hulk made a sound of agreement in the background.

Freya watched her, blushing in appreciation. She'd never had someone stick up for her like this. Her heart warmed. She hadn't considered her and Val especially close friends but the way she defended her proved they must've been closer than she thought.

Thor was clearly getting frustrated, scowling at Val angrily. He hadn't replied though, and Freya was glad for the fact. She couldn't handle a confrontation.

"Come on, Flower." Val told her, pulling her by their joined hands towards the door.

"No, Freya, stay here." Thor commanded, stepping towards them. Freya scurried along with Val, her heart beating loud in her chest.

Once they had reached the door way of the room, Val turned around angrily, holding the shocking device threateningly. She clicked a couple of buttons before the doorway glowed slightly.

"Don't even think about leaving this room. Your little neck device will shock you if you do." Val told him smugly, giving him a nasty smirk.

Thor simply chuckled.

"You can keep her from me now, but my brother won't allow you to run off and have your way with her. The grandmaster gifted her to him as a pet" Thor told her, his eyes glinting in a sick arrogance that made Freya's stomach turn.

"I wasn't going to have my way with her. My mind doesn't revolve around one thing like yours! We will speak to the Grandmaster now. I'm his favourite scavenger, he'll give me his blessing to take Freya from Loki." She told him evenly.

"Yes, you were. I've heard the stories of you Valkyries and your love of the fairer sex. Don't pretend to be better than me. You want to bed her just as much as I do." Thor chucked darkly.

Val's cheeks burned a dark red. Freya looked up at her in shock, her mouth popping open in an almost cute 'o' shape. Val struggled to deny Thor's claims. She'd be lying if she said she _hadn't_ thought of Freya in her bed multiple nights. The girl was beautiful. A breath of fresh air on this godforsaken planet.

But she wasn't like Thor and Loki. She wouldn't push her advances on her. And she resented Thor for ever implying she would do such a thing.

Pulling Freya behind her, Val stormed from the room, her blood boiling as the sounds of Thor's smug laughter echoed the hallway as they walked through it.

Freya bit her lip in thought. Val hadn't denied Thor's last accusation. But that didn't necessarily mean it was true.

What if it was, though?

What if Val really did want her?

Truthfully, Freya didn't know how to feel about that. She hadn't really considered her feelings for anyone before. Her thoughts had always been on survival.

And yet, as she looked up at Val, as she pulled her through the crowds, she couldn't help but acknowledge how pretty she was. Her skin was flawless. Her eyes were a deep chocolate. Her body was strong, muscled. And the way she'd defended her earlier had made her feel warm inside.

But did she like her that she way?

Her eyebrows stayed furrowed in confusion as she struggled to find an answer.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a dark voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"I see you've found my pet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **A/N**  
 **Hey!**

**Just wanna say I'm really sorry for the late update. I had a lot going on with exams and personal problems and it really just took a super long time to finish this. It is a whopping 3.4k words though! So I hope that makes up for my lack of updates just a teensy tiny bit!**

**I will try and be somewhat regular from now on, as it's summer!**

**Just a quick note though,**   
**Although I've put slight Freya x Valkyrie vibes in this chapter, this will not be a thing. I'm rly sorry if that disappoints anyone but I just needed to make this clear. I might make a spin off in the future where they're a pairing but for the sake of this plot, it's not gonna happen.**

**Also, I know the fic isn't technically accurate. Sue me, I can't follow the movie word for word, my memory is awful lol.**

**Please enjoy, I'll really try and update soon!**

**Don't forget to like and comment :)**

**P.S- if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes, my bad. I didn't have time to read over before posting. Wanted to post this ASAP as y'all have waited so long. Have a wonderful day/night my loves xox.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short. I forgot what happens next in the movie so need to rewatch before I carry on!

*Freya*

Fear itself has no real temperature. It is an emotion, a _feeling_ , and yet, the icy chill that burned her veins felt so real. As though she'd been injected with a poison so cold that it burnt her from the inside, lighting her veins in a icy fire that left her gasping for air.

It was in these moments of blind fear that the world around her really began to sharpen and take focus. While the periphery of her vision blurred, Loki's menacing figure remained crystal clear. She could see the fine stitching on his clothes, and the gentle creases in his skin as he glared thunderously toward her. She saw the emerald green of his eyes, the darkness that swirled within them. The pain and loss at battle with the golden flecks that striped around his pupils. His light. His compassion. His _love_. But his pupils were dilated in his fury and his eyes had never looked darker.

Rhythmic thumping filled her ears, and she was slow to realise it was the pounding of her own heart. Her eyes burned, a sensation she was far too familiar with, and she bit her lip hard. She would not cry. Not now. She'd been so weak recently. A frightened animal constantly crying and whimpering in fear. She felt it was simply unacceptable to be so weak in front of Val, in front of someone so strong. Someone who had lost _everything_.

She steadied herself, clasping her shaking hands together, allowing her gaze to drop briefly to the pristine marble floor below them. It was a relief, she realised, to look away from his imposing figure. It allowed her to slightly calm herself, she was on the verge of a full blown anxiety attack.

Val had stepped forward to defend her, that much Freya could see. They were having some form of exchange, but she was unable to hear anything. The only sound that currently registered in her mind was a loud ringing. There wasn't enough air in her lungs, she had to breathe faster. But the air was so thick with tension and conflict, she felt it did very little to replenish her starving lungs.

She closed her eyes, stumbling away from the conflict, sighing in relief when her back felt the cool expanse of the wall. Her weak knees bent and gave way, leaving her to slowly slide down the wall. Her hands grasped at the cold stone floor, desperate for the ground, the earth, the warmth she was used to.

But the marble was cool, and it did little to soothe her shaking form. Her breathing was still rather rapid, whistling through her teeth in short huffs as the world around her began to spin. Perhaps she _was_ having a panic attack. It wouldn't be the first time, but for some reason, this time felt so much _worse_.

She felt dizzy, and as she turned her head to reassess the situation with Loki, she realised her vision was rather blurry too. From what she could see, Val currently had Loki pinned to the wall.

But Freya knew better.

Loki never lost.

She watched helplessly as Loki's hands raised to Val's head, calling out weakly as she watched her eyes roll upward.

On shaking limbs, Freya pulled herself up, determined to help her friend. She was glad to see Loki's eyes closed in concentration, she wasn't sure she could've come this close if he was watching her. His cheeks lifted in a cruel smirk as Val winced in pain and Freya pondered what to do.

What could she do? She was no match for Loki's mind magics. But something was screaming at her to help. Death was thick in the air, the cold stench was stifling and Freya almost found herself on the floor again. Whatever Loki was torturing Val with, it definitely involved death and destruction.

Raising her shaking hands, Freya closed her eyes. She gasped quietly as the tips of her fingers met Vals temples. It was so dark. Cold.

Death was everywhere.

A thousand winged horses fell in a single moment, as a chilling laugh resounded. Valkyries fell too, slaughtered like animals. It was graphic. Horrifically so. Freya couldn't see the cause of the destruction, but she did spot Val, fallen. A tall blonde Valkyrie stepped in the way of an oncoming blade, and Freya was relieved to see Val was safe.

But the pain, the guilt was stifling. The loss was immeasurable. She'd lost sisters, lovers, in one fatal swoop. She'd been saved, only to waste away in Sakaar. She'd lived, only to live each and every day weighed down my grief and guilt.

And the scene replayed again. A thousand winged horses fell.

Loki had it on a loop, as a form of psychological torture.

A symphony of death. An endless cycle of cold nothingness, an icy grip set so deep into her very core that she began to forget what the sunrise looked like. The chilling laughter that played on a loop belonged to death itself. Hela.

Goddess of Death.

Freya wasn't even sure how she identified the creature as such. She had no real knowledge of the Gods and Goddesses of Asgard.

But she knew this one.

Hela.

The icy breath of death was so familiar. Unwelcome, yet recognisable from anywhere. It greeted her like an old friend yet clung to her tightly, suffocatingly, as though she were an enemy.

As though she were the ultimate foe.

That couldn't be true though, could it?

All Freya could do was grow plants. She was no threat to death itself. And yet, as a burning fire lit her up from the inside, Freya knew she'd never been stronger.

Life thrived best in the presence of death.

And with that, a million different colours burst from her fingertips. It was as though she was burning from the inside, like an erupting volcano, except there was no pain. She was warm, bursting with energy, but the buzzing in her veins wasn't unpleasant. It felt _right_.

The scene changed. The black that surrounded them lightened to blue, and vibrant grass sprouted from the ground. The smell of wildflowers overwhelmed her senses, as tree leaves rustling in the wind created a soothing rhythm that allowed her to just _breathe_.

They were in a meadow. One so vibrant, so utterly perfect, Freya was sure it was otherworldly. She wasn't part of it, however. Loki wasn't either. They never were. They were simply observers. The setting felt real, the grass beneath her feet felt the same as it always did. But there was a barrier. And Freya knew she was not really _here_.

Val stood a few feet away from her. Her bloodied Valkyrie armour was replaced with a flowing white dress, and her long brunette hair fell to her shoulders in gentle waves.

She looked panicked, confused at the change in scenery. Freya made to call out to her, but found she was unable to move. She was simply to watch, it seemed. She watched helplessly as Val called out in distress, wondering the meadow in worry. She couldn't see Freya, and shook with the anxiety of being left alone once again.

"Be still, my love. There is no place for your tears in Valhalla." The voice was calm, a beautiful sound.

The blonde Valkyrie, Val's lover, stepped forward, cupping Val's cheek in her own. She was no longer slain, and was instead dressed like Val, her pale blonde hair falling into a soft sheet around her oval face. She looked stunning.

Val broke down at the contact, grasping her hand while her shoulders shook in violent sobs.

"I'm so sorry." She cried, falling to her knees in grief.

"Brunnhilde. My love. Stand, do not kneel in Valhalla. You have nothing to be sorry for." The blonde scolded gently, pulling Val up to stand.

"Do not waste your life in grief and regret. You must move on. You are Valkyrie. You are brave. You are a warrior." The blonde Valkyrie continued, wiping Val's tears from her cheeks in a gentle motion.

"Live. Make us proud. Then die a warrior and join us here in Valhalla when the time is right." The blonde finished, smiling a dazzling smile.

The change in Val was instantaneous. She stood straighter, stronger. The pain and regret that hung deeply in the air slowly dispersed and was replaced with determination. Acceptance. A will to live and fight.

And then the scene changed, and Freya found herself back in the real world, in Sakaar. There was a slight pain that clung to her heart upon her return. Leaving Valhalla was like leaving _home_. The harsh sight of reality hurt.

"You...you-you took us to _Valhalla_." Loki choked, pointing his finger at Freya threateningly. Crystal rivulets streamed down his face and Freya jolted when she realised he was _crying_.

He wiped his face angrily, before stepping toward her threateningly.

"What the fuck _are_ you?" He shouted, reaching to grab her roughly.

Freya braced herself for contact, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Val in front of her protectively, and Loki slumped against the wall opposite. Freya cursed herself for closing her eyes.

She would've loved to see Loki kicked unceremoniously into the other wall.

"You can't protect her forever." Loki wheezed, picking himself up.

"You know what she is. You cannot touch her." Val hissed angrily.

"She's _mine_." He snarled.

Val laughed cruelly.

"You poor, insignificant God. You cannot own **_her_**." Val whispered, pulling Freya away.

Loki's cruel laughter followed them as they hurried down the hallway.

———-

**_A/N:_ **

****

**_Hey! So here's an update :p_ **

****

**_Sorry it's so short. I just needed to kind of end it here cause I forgot what happens next in the film lol. I'm literately winging this as I go along! I hope you enjoy. Thank you so so much for the comments n love! It really motivates me to keep going!_ **


End file.
